Teen Wolf: A relationship, a death, and a question
by teen.wolf.rosie
Summary: This story is aout Alyssa Lahey. She wasnt the mos t popular girl or the prettiest in school but she did have a best friend and a secret. She is returning to Beacon Hills to look after her younger brohter Isaac and she happens to come at a bad time. See what will happen in Alyssa's life and the wolf pack's future
1. Chapter 1 Homecoming

**This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1 Homecoming**

In school I never had close friends and I never went to Homecoming Prom or anything for that matter. Beacon Hills was a small town but I didnt think anyone was going to remember me and they probably already moved out of this town. The only person I expected to remember me was Isaac my younger brother. i went to college leaving my younger brother when my older brother left for the military who died in combat. Isaac was getting abused by our father but never told me until he died. So I came back here after so many years to look after Isaac who is suppose to be helping me move into my apartment.

Sitting in this U haul rental truck by myself gives me time to think. I hope Isaac has a good excuse and I can find a job fast. I went to school to be a photographer but I think it would be hard to get a job with that.

Finally Isaac shows up with 2 cars a baby blue jeep and a black Camaro. Out of the jeep steps 2 boys one tall and skinny on the pale side with brown hair and brown eyes and a mole near his lip on his left side and a tall tan muscular boy with blackish brown hair and brown eyes. Out of the other car steps Isaac and 2 men one is older with lighter brown hair and a little beard and little brown almost hazel eyes which look very familiar. The other men who looks so familiar is a little younger has to be in his late 20s he is very attractive muscular and has black hair with blueish-green eyes.

"Hey Isaac thought you forgot about me." Isaid smiling holding my arms open for a hug i new wasn't going to come easily. I walked up to him and embarrassed him.

"Sorry sis, I had to get more help." He said turning to his group of friends he pointed to the kids from the blue jeep first the skinny tall one and then the tan muscular one "This is Stiles and Scott." they waved and I waved back. The next one he pointed to the older one who was smiling like he knew me and the older one looked like he was in utter shock, it was making me nervous. "This is Peter... and Derek." I smiled because i knew them both. "Everyone this is my sister A-" He was cut off by Derek

"Alyssa?" he said as I ran up to hug him. He wrapped his arms tightly around me not letting me go this time.

"Derek its been forever!" I said smiling. We let go off each other and starred into each others eyes. Of course Peter, Derek's uncle interrupted and embraced me. I could tell he was smiling at Derek and playing with my hair. I heard Derek growl and Isaac was getting nervous. Peter released me quickly saying "Its nice to see you again."

When I turned to look at Derek his eyes were red. "Derek your an alpha!?" I could tell Isaac was confused because as far as he knew I had no clue about werewolfs. "I thougth Laura was?" after that it got very silent and awkward.

"Peter killed her, he was alpha, I killed him, I'm alpha. The this girl who was immune to his bite helped bring him back." I was confused because I knew everything about this family and I didnt know someone could be immune you turned or died.

Growing up I was the only one who knew about the Hale's secret. I was always different and Derek was too. We fit perfectly as friends.

Derek looked at his pack and they started to unload the truck for me. It tooke them only 20 mins to unloaded it and in that time Derek told me everything. He told me he bite Isaac and Peter bite Scott. He told me about the Argents and Allison, Jackson (the kanima) and how he is now a wolf, Lydia who brought Peter back and wanted nothing to do with the werewolf thing, and finally the alpha pack who killed Erica and trapped Boyd and Corar, Derek's sister, and are now back at his place safe.

"Wait I-I thought she was...dead."

He was confused I could tell "I did too."

The boys had unpacked everything from the truck and were starving. "Do you all want to go out and eat?"

"Yes!" they all responded smiling and sweating. We drove to the nearest restaurant and I went with Derek in the back seat with Isaac. After we were done Derek pulled me aside.

"I was wondering do you maybe want to hang out?" he asked me trying to avoid looking in my eyes because I was the only girl he was close to and didn't love him as a boyfriend.

Now I was blushing. "Like a...a date?" I asked playing shy.

He moved the hair out of my eyes and brushed his finger tips on my cheek giving me goose bumps "If you wanted to be one then I guess so."

**Okay this was Chapter one and my first fanfiction so please review and favorite this please. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Old times and Full Moon.**

I was meeting Derek at 8:30 at Beacon Hills Preserve. It was 8:05 and I was nervous. I wanted to look good for Derek. I was in leggings a large comfy sweater and boots. When I was done with my make-up it was 8:20. I got my keys to the piece of crap card I had just bought from eh junk yard and sped off.

I was almost theere when I saw a pair of red eyes in the woods. I turned the radio up and called Derek.

"Derek."I said holding back the fear in my voice.

"Whats wrong ?" he respond nervously.

"I'm being followed. It's an alpha." I said as quiet as possible.

"I'm on my way." he said in an angered voice.

"Okay hurr-" before I could finish my sentence my car was being rolled over and Derek was howling. I had to have been rolling sevral times. The alpha followed the car as I rolled. I was stopped by someone. Two someones actually, they were pushing the car I thought it was Scott and Isaac who also pulled me out of the car. Peter and Derek scared off the alphas who split in two.

"What the hell was that?"

"You should take her to the hospital Derek." Peter said. Isaac looked ticked off.

"I'm fine I just need to breath." I said taking in a breath off air and feeling dizzy almost falling to the ground before Derek caught me.

Derek picked me up and walked to his car which I didn't see until now and put me down to open the passenger door for me. "Get in." he said sternly.

I jumped in and we were heading to the hospital. They gave me some pain killers and a neck brace. They released me from the hospital after hours of being absurbed. It was almost midnight when we got out and Derek was still waiting for me. We head to his car and drove off. the car ride was short and silent. When we got to my house Derek carried me into my room and placed me on my bed, because I could barely get out of the car.

"Will you stay the night. Please, I'll feel safer."

"Okay. I'm sorry I should have thought tonight was the full moon and that would make them stronger." H e said as he sat at the desk near my bed. I reached for him and he came and sat next to me not wanting to hurt me.

"It's okay Derek I've grown up with your family my whole life. Thanks to you I don't bruise as easily now." I said laughing and trying to lighten the mood as I rested my head on his chest and took his hand in mine.

He didn't quite like that and shifted a little.

"Why didn't you change me?" I asked, the pain killers kicking in.

"what?" he asked a little confused.

"When we were younger. I was always getting hurt and it would have bee easier on full moon nights to be with you."I said tracing the muscles on his chest.

"Like tonight?" he asked looking at the full moon.

"Yeah like tonight." I smiled noticing how long its been since I last saw him relining he could control himself better now.

"I couldn't do it. You have your whole life ahead of you and this would mess it all up for you."

"I wont leave you this time." I said looking at him starting to cry a little wiping my eyes with ever tear falling on my cheek. I remembered how I left him alone, how we promised we would stay together and we would leave Beacon Hills and hide out in a cabin together. But I left him like I didn't care, but I did and that is why I came back to find love and also for Isaac.

There was an awkward silence. I was almost asleep. "This maybe the drugs talking because I would never have the courage to say this because of all this cra-"

"Alyssa spit it out." he said getting anxiousness and annoyed.

"I l-love you, like I use to l-love you in h-high school but I never t-told you , more than a f-friend, more than a b-brother, and more than I-I have ever loved someone in my life." I kept stuttering and was blushing now looking at his hand now relaxed in mine tracing the lines.

"I love you too, I think I always did." he managed to say it with ease and never stuttered. It sounded like it came from the lips of an angle.

"Don't leave me tonight." remembering all the times he would sneak into my room at night we were younger and I would wake up to find him gone.

"I don't want to hurt you. Whenever I'm around you I always change, I cant control myself around you."

"Derek I knwo you wont hurt me. just think of us in the woods, you chasing me making me feel hunted and nervous. How I loved it and how you always made me feel safer. Remember our first kiss..."

And i started to fall asleep in Derek's arms like I use to do all so long ago.

**Okay that was The second Chapter. Please please let me know how you like it. I love to hear advice any ideas or anything changes I should make please Review or PM me :) Once I get 5 Reviews I will continue writing I have 4 chapters already written. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When I woke up Derek was gone. I felt sad. I got up, used the bathroom and started to change. My door started to open slowly. I had already put my shorts and a sports bra on. I was pulling a see through tank top over my head as a turned around to find Derek and home made breakfast. I t looked like he was blushing but I was clearly blushing more because he put the food down and took off the shirt he had been wearing. I smiled as he touched my cheek.

"I made you breakfast. You didn't have much so I got a few things for you." he said turning to the amazing looking eggs and bacon.

"Thanks." I said turning to on the bed. He went to sit next to me but I shod him away telling him to shower first.

He came back minutes later and I had waited to eat my food which was perfect temp to actually consume without burning the inside of my mouth and throat and stomach.

When he sat down next to me I looked in his eyes smiling, "so what happened last night?" I asked rubbing my temples getting a very bad headache.

"You where on your way to meet me when you where attacked by alpha twins that connected to make on alpha. I took you to the hospital where they placed you in a neck brace but i said they should have made it a body brace."he said smirking holding my hand now. "You asked me to stay the night and we kinda slept in the same bed together after you told me you loved me...I said I loved you back. I think you said it because you were on medication." he said avoiding looking at me.

I smile. "Why are you smil-" I interrupted his question. I crawled into his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I leaned in and kissed him passionately, he was shocked at first but eventually returned the kiss. "You were always my first love, my first kiss." I said smiling holding his perfect face in my hands feeling his scruff was something I was use to by now.

He smiled and asked placing his hand on my thigh "Do you maybe want to come to training today?"

"Sure. Is this outfit okay." I asked gesturing to the dark tank top that you could see through reveling a bright pink sports bra and denim shorts that were cut very short.

He eyed the food that was untouched and gave me the death stare like you-better-eat-or-I-will-hurt-you.

I groaned thinking he was acting like a mother to me. I grabbed the food and started to eat. H e looked at me and I replied "I'm only eating because I'm hungry not because you scare me." I smiled and bit a piece of bacon.

"Sure you aren't Alyssa." he said teasingly flashing me his eyes and canines.

I smiled and ate my food. It was amazing better than what I could cook but I wasn't going to admit that. I crawled into his lap and he wrapped his huge arms around me almost suffocating me but making me feel safe.

"What are we doing today?" I asked him tracing his veins on his arm like I use to do when we were watching the stars.

"I'm taking my ... girlfriend.." he said slowly "my girlfriend," he said with more confidence he always seemed to have, "to see my pack train and then to the woods" He said smiling at me.

"Whoa your girlfriend, she must be lucky and very pretty." I said giggling.

"Yeah shes the most prettiest thing I've ever seen"he smiled at me blushing. "And well we are training you can fill out these." He said handing me job applications from his jacket pocket.

I smiles taking them from him as our hands intertwined and the papers landed on the bed.

"Okay can I change because I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate all of his pack seeing me sports bra." I said crawling out of his lap.

"Sure" He said smirking.

"Alone please." I said shewing him out of the room. I wasn't sure what to wear. What does a girl wear to her boyfriend's pack's training . I found cute shorts that covered more I put on my new bikini that was pink and blue with a tie-dyed tank top and old Nike sneakers. I put on light eyeliner and mascara on.

"Your nervous." He said through the door most likely with a smirk. "You don't have to be."

"I'm not nervous. I yelled at him, even though I was very nervous.

"Okay. Whatever its worth not matter what you look amazing."

"Thanks but I know that's a lie."

"Well I believe it." he said "Are you dressed yet?"

"Yes but I'm not rea-" before I could finish he was already in my room. I turned around and he pressed his lips rough and hard against mine. My mind drifted forgetting everything. I felt his lips move down my neck and my lips around his waist, being lifted off the ground and being carried out the door.

"You look gorgeous. You also jumped on me so we are leaving." He said before I could protest and found his lips to mine. H e grabbed my keys his jacket and we were out the door all well he was still kissing me. H e placed me in his Camaro kissed my forehead and shut the door. He got in started the car and we took off. Our hands found each other and stayed that way the whole ride.

I flashed back to last night and asked the one question I had wanted to ask the whole ride. "Are the going to attack?" I asked hesitantly.

His face turned from calm to worried he clearly was trying to forget it all. "It's day time. And there are to many people out." The ride was quite after this and we were at his place after a while.

"Is Corar going to be here?" I asked worried because she never liked me.

"Yes but she wont hurt you. I'll make sure of it." He said flashing me his red eyes and flashing a huge canine teethed smile. We were out of the car and I smiled and jumped on his back.I rested my head on his shoulder. We walked in and everyone starred at us. Corar was in the corner avoiding eye contact. Isaac, Scott, and Stiles (who was not a wolf) were doing what looked like Chemistry homework. Peter was sitting on the couch himself insulting Stiles who kept asking someone to kill him again which made me laugh a little. But when we were in their view thay all stopped and looked at us. Derek shot a look at Corar who had her claws out and she slowly out them away when I noticed them. He gently out me down and held my hand. He was clearly trying to make a statement to everyone especially Corar.

"So what my sister comes home and the first thing you do is try to hook up with her?" Isaac said in an angry tone getting closer to Derek almost going full wolf. Derek then growled at him guiding me to stand behind him.

**Please let me know what you think and anything that could help and what you are hoping will happen. :) I will be trying to finish the next chapter tonight and hopefully trying to post it tomorrow depending on how intense it is it maybe the longest chapter yet :) The more reviews I get the faster I can write. The reviews give me a much need confidence boost so please comment anything that may help me **


	4. Chapter 4

Isaac some what calmed down but when they started training he was trying to kill Derek. After several attempts and Derek breaking every bone in his body over and over again. I was cringing in my seat next to Stiles who was use to seeing this happen.

Isaac was hurting and wasn't letting himself heal. Okay I know they heal fast but the kid is pissed. I stepped in between Derek and Isaac, who was starting to charge at Derek.

"He is never going to learn if you keep protecting him like a baby and not a wolf."Derek said a bit angry and forceful.

"Yeah, but the kid is pissed and he can't keep breaking every bone in his body. I know Derek he will heal but he has to also learn he can't let his anger get to the best of him." I said smiling knowing I was right and glancing at the two who had blank yet angry expressions on their faces. I looked at Isaac and helped him off the floor. I looked at him and started to tell him about Derek and myself because I knew that is why he was upset. "We use to date a little in high school, but not serious. We just fooled around back then." I got a dirty look from Cora who I forgot was here with her claws out. "But Derek and I knew each other and we didn't sleep together we just slept together." I said in a kinda of slow sing-song voice and grinned. "That didn't really make sense. Okay we fell asleep, we had no intimate contact."

He covered his ears and pretended not to hear me. "Too much info sis." He said with a disgusted face.

"Sorry." I said smiling and holding Derek's hand. Isaac glared at him and came closer. I stepped in front of him well he spoke to Derek.

"If you hurt her, I will.." He began to say but stopped.

Derek smiled, "What will you do Isaac?" He said flashing his dark red eyes. "Anyways I have no intentions of hurting Alyssa, nor have I ever purposely hurt her." He said this as he pulled me closer into his body wrapping his arms around my stomach well I ran my hands down his arms. An awkward silence fell over the room and everyone was looking at me.

"Okay feeling better that this is taken care of." I said waving my hands at Derek and Isaac as they growled at each other and I laughed. "You guys should probable get back to that and I have to fill out job applications." I said turning to go back to the couch were I was siting with Stiles. Derek grabbed my arm, spun me around, placed his other hand on my neck and slowly inched his lips closer to mine. Cora was now closer to use her golden eyes shinned bright and I was suddenly jealous of her.

Derek pressed his lips lightly into min. I wrapped my arms around his neck letting go off all the pain and people in the room. For a moment it was just him and me. His hands wondering my body not settling on one specific spot. After about 10 long amazing and intense seconds, which felt like forever, was interrupted by several people coughing. When we looked up I saw Isaac and Cora growling at us their golden eyes shining with anger and hurt. When we unlocked lips Derek shot them a dark red and intimidating stare.

I started to feel dizzy like he had taken every breath I had. Derek let me go and I went to sit next to Stiles on the big couch mesmerized but Derek's beauty and how he touched me sending chills up and down my spin. Derek and I kept looking at each other as training continued. The rest of them tried to attack him as he was distracted but he was still able to stop them. Several hours later it was 7:35 and Stiles and I went to go get a pizza. We headed out to his jeep as it was pouring out. When we left Isaac hadn't tried to kill Derek and vice versa.

As we got into the car I tried to make small talk with Stiles. "So how does it feel to not be the only human hanging out with a bunch of werewolves " I asked smiling.

He smiled back. "It feels safer and good." He said holding back a laugh.

We got the pizza and head back. It was raining hard an when we got back they were standing in a foot of water. I could see the already healing wounds on Derek and Isaac making me frown.

"Okay we are going to my house and eating and you guys can sleep over if you would like." Derek smiled playfully grabbing me and heading out to the car.

Stiles, Scott, and Boyd, who must have gotten there when we got the pizzas, got into Stiles' baby blue jeep. Derek, me, Isaac, and a pissed off Cora went into Derek's black Camaro.

We were at my house in a matter of minutes. Derek and I holding hands walked into the house. We all ate pizza. Cora and Isaac starring at me and Derek. I was sitting in his lap well he fed me pizza because I kept spilling it on his lap.

Once we finished eating, everyone washed up and put clean close on. Isaac and the boys put some old clothes I had hanging around the house. Cora refused to my offer at letting her use my clothes. She put on a large t shirt and boxers. Derek always kept clothes in his car so he didn't have to squeeze into old clothes.

When everyone was dry we all sat in the living room. Scott Stiles and Boyd sat on the couch and Isaac and Cora sat on the floor. Derek and I sat on the small love seat and we watched _A Nightmare on Elm Street._ Every time there was a scary part I buried my self into Derek who laughed and held me. Cora and Isaac growled every time this happened. Derek just flashed his red eyes at them and they stopped for awhile.

During the movie I fell asleep. I woke up to hear loud noises and walls shaking. I got off the couch were Derek no longer was. I saw everyone else looking in the hallway. i got up and shoved everyone out of the way and saw Derek ans Isaac fighting. There was blood, mostly of Isaac's because it barely looked like Derek had a scratch. As Isaac went to take a swing at Derek I unthinkingly stepped between them getting a fast, swift punch to the jaw, falling on the ground unconscious.

I woke up to find Derek and Isaac hovering over me bickering and I was out again.

The light was bright, almost to bright to be the sun. As I started to get up my head was pounding remembering the hard punch I received from my brother last night. Thinking it over I should have let him try to beat the crap out of Derek. But my carpet would have been covered with blood. I laughed to myself. I got up and saw Derek on the floor near my bed and Isaac was in the chair in the corner, both asleep.

I tip toed into the kitchen and started making breakfast. I took out stuff to make eggs bacon sausages and french toast my grandma's famous recipe. I used 2 dozen eggs a loaf of bread and 3 packages of bacon and sausage because I knew they could eat a lot. It took me an hour to make all of the food but I enjoyed the quite. I started to think of the day when I left.

I never said good by to anyone besides Isaac. I took off the second I could. I regretted the choice, of not saying good by, of leaving. I realized Derek would be pissed so I didn't want to go back. I knew he must have been distraught because I cried myself to sleep a lot, like every night.

I realized the food was done so I put it all of it into bowls and on platters. When I went to place it on the table I saw everyone, half dead sitting at the table. Derek and Isaac were sitting next to each other not killing each other but I still felt the hate and Cora glaring at me.

"Whose hungry?" I said placing the food and some plates and forks on the table. They all took a bunch of food and devoured it. I sat on Derek's lap again, picking at his food. It all felt so real I don't think I'd ever want to leave. I could get use to it all. The cooking, having a full house, and feeling a little wild and nervous. By the time everyone was dressed and cleaned it was almost 7:30 am on a Thursday. "Okay you guys need to get to school like now." I pointed to a bunch of sad tired faced boys.

Scott Stiles and Boyd piled into Stiles' jeep and me Derek Cora and Isaac go into the Camaro. We got to the school by 7:40. "Have a good day at school. Do you need money and a ride home?" I asked searching in my purse for a 10. But he turned around and shook his head no and walked away.

We took off to Derek's house and found the water had drained out. Derek went to take a shower as I looked at the bed. It was barely off the ground. the framing was black and the sheets were a silver blueish color. His nightstand was only a few inches taller and help a simple lamp. Inside the draw I found a can of my favorite scent of Axe, Phoenix Deodorant Body Spray, an iPod that was black, and a folded picture. On the back of the folded picture there was written on it:

_The beautiful girl who fills my dreams,my thoughts. The one I love, the one I've always loved, the one I will always love._

_-A+D forever together_

I unfolded the picture and it was of me and Derek. We were only 15 but by the way we looked at each other so intently and so happy you would think we were an old married couple. We were sitting on a rock in the woods. He was brushing my cheek with his thumb and I was blushing. I remember that moment because it was the moment were he was really thinking of changing me and I wanted him to.

I put the picture back and saw him in the doorway in just a towel. I was blushing now seeing how his chest was so exposed and his legs and arms. It sent tingles up my spin to think he was only in a towel and the bed was inches behind me.

"Um..." I couldn't find the words or will to speak just to admirer his amazing smiled at me seeing I was getting nervous and flustered. I started to walk out but he grabbed my arm. "One of these days your gonna bruise me." I said laughing. "Remember I dont heal as fast as you do and my skin maybe rough but not that tough." He let go.

"Oh..umm sorry." He said clearly over thinking my comment.

"It's just a joke, I know you wont hurt me." I said getting on my tippey toes to get closer and closer to his lips. "See ya when your fully clothed" I winked letting our lips just touch and walking out to where Cora was. I forgot she was still here. I smiled at her trying to show her I was trying. She turned and avoided me. 'Okay her crap is getting annoying now' I thought to myself.

Once Derek was dressed we took the applications I had filled out and went to find me a job.

We had most of the applications passed out when we came upon the ice cream shop we had our first real date at, _Susie's Sweets._ The place was small. It was pink and blue with booths and a few small tables with colorful chairs. There was a bar with black stools and a candy counter top. The floor was black and white and you could see yourself through it. They had a sign with the menu which was very bright you could see through the window. On the window read a sign "**NOW HIRING". **It was like fate had brought us here. We held hands and walked in. There was a young girl, she looked 17, on the other side of the bar. She was about 5'6 and had the biggest hazel eyes that were complemented by small amounts of eyeliner and mascara with a hint of chocolate eye shadow. Her skin color was a mix, it formed the color of caramel. Her hair fell to about the middle of her back in a pony tail with bouncy curls. It was black with brown highlights that complemented her eyes and skin. She smiled a big smile. She wore a pair of ripped jeans that gave her an edgy tough girl look but was paired with a flowy blue shirt that seemed to girly for her and a pair of blue vans and a long silver necklace with a ring that looked like a promise ring around it. The pieces of this outfit didn't seem to fit together but when you looked at her she pulled it off. She had the look of a go with the flow and party girl. She looked not to girly girl and not to tomboyish. There was more to this girl than what met the eye.

At that moment I looked at her name tag which read _Denis Davis (DD)._ I knew I was meant to be here to meet this girl and have Derek with me. It all seemed to perfect and I hadn't even had an interview yet but I knew this was my job. I knew that trouble was ahead for me but I didn't care I was with Derek and as long as we were together I knew we would make it through hell and back if we had to. I wanted nothing more than to be with Derek no matter what even if it meant the one thing we both feared.

**Okay hope you guys like this one I took forever trying to find out how to present most of the problems and more to come. Thanks go out to Lys Dis for helping me with the character of Denis. :) Another major O/C that plays a big part in the next chapters. :)**


	5. Author's note

Okay so I will only be posting a new chapter once I've got 12 reviews I'm not like begging you for reviews its just I want feedback from everyone and I feel like I'm not doing a good job.

So please review and when I hit 12 I will be posting the 5 chapter full off action romance and friendship maybe...

;)


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay so I was freaking out a little at the other nights episode of Teen Wolf but I cant add that part in yet. But it was amazing nevertheless :) Hope you guys like this new chapter and thanks to Lys Dis for DD. :) I made this chapter long :)**

**Chapter 5.**

I smile at the bright girl in front of me. We had been talking for hours about how Derek and I had our first date here and when we realized we truly loved each other. All the sappy stuff we usually didn't tell people but this girl made me feel like I could tell her anything. We hadn't even talked about my previous work history or anything before she told me I had the job. Denies took over the shop when her mother and grandmother had passed away in a terrible car accident. Her father never left the house and was crushed by the untimely death of his beloved and beautiful wife and the mother he adored terrible.

She gave me a name plate and a apron and said she would see me tomorrow at noontime, that's when she could open because she had lunch and then work study seeing as how she was only 17 and still attending school. Before we left I went to shake her hand. When I touched her I felt a tingle or a zap go through my body and a flood of emotions, love, hate, and sorrow. I had fallen to the floor and the girl was soon over me and Derek gave her a strange look.

When I woke up I was laying on a small couch in a room I didn't recognize. It was dark the walls were a tan color. There was a creme colored mirror and the couch was brown leather. There was a rocking chair where I saw Denise sitting starring at me with almost a mother like look of panic when she saw her child fall from a high place. Then I saw Derek looking at me with confusion and a concentrated stare sitting on a tan Lazy Boy.

"What the hell happened?"I asked not remembering anything.

Denise got up and sat at the end of the couch. She gave me a smile and played with her necklace that held a ring on it. "Well my boyfriend, before I moved here, he was a werewolf as well. I have come to find out that people who don't turn and are a wolves mate, well they get a special kind of protection almost and power. When we touched, seeing as how we are both mates of a wolf, well our gift if you call it caused us to zap each got it worse because your still with your mate." She said with a frown playing with her necklace. "My mate was...he was forced into hiding to keep me safe. This ring was his, its silver so it burns him when he wears it but he always had it and gave it to me when he left."

I was confused for awhile but I found out that I had a protection barer and anyone who was considered a threat besides Derek would be zapped pretty much and I could eventually figure out anyone's mood. I was happy knowing I wasn't as defenseless as I thought. When we left Derek held my hand and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and he grabbed my waist. Leaning against his car I wrapped my legs around him kissing him passionately.

He was smiling through each kiss. He made his way down my neck and to my shoulder where my hair was covering it. Moving my hair to the other side of my neck he started to kiss it. Eventually he ended up nibbling on it. He suddenly stopped realizing he could easily turn me right then and there. I was not protesting nor did I want to. I wanted to be with him but he wanted me to live a normal life. Realizing the moment was gone I quickly let go of him getting in the car.

The ride home was silent and I refused to hold his hand. When we reached his loft I was reluctant to get out. I could feel his angry stare aiming at me as he got out of the car. I tried to hold back a laugh as he strutted to the passenger door opening it. He got down on his knees and brushed his hand up and down my leg. i inched away and he roughly pulled them out of the car forcing me to turn the rest of my body to him. I was fighting a smile and turned my face away from him hiding it with my hair. He ran his hand up my legs thigh to my hip up the sides of my torso and slowly up my neck. He brushed the hair out of my face and I looked at him. "Alyssa you can't be mad at me because I want you to have a some-what normal life. I will always love you and protect you but you have to live life and not worry about people trying to kill you and the full moon."

I laughed at this because I may not experience it first hand but it does effect me and it would be easier to just turn. "But Derek it does affect me. You may not see it but I am affected by the full moon and people do try to kill me. I don't need you to protect me I want to protect myself. I don't want to feel so helpless." I had always felt so weak. I had to go to Derek for protection. I didn't want that I wanted to kick wolf ass.

"I'm sorry I should have ne-" He turned his face from me and I knew what he was going to say so I held his face in my hands and pressed my lips as hard as I could to his lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and mine found their way around his neck my legs to his waist. Soon he was slowly lifting me out of the car and into the loft. He placed me on the bed and kissed my neck.

* * *

Laying on his bed in his t-shirt snuggled up to his chest hearing his heart beat was natural. We didn't do anything because Derek was to afraid to hurt me and I was honestly not ready yet. I fell to sleep as he played with my hair his heartbeat keeping a steady pace.

The alarm clock read 9:48 AM. I sat up and Derek was nowhere to be seen. I rubbed my eyes and saw Peter sitting on the couch starring at me. I smiled and slowly covered up with the blanket thinking he wouldn't notice.

"Don't worry I know you and Derek didn't you know..."he said almost embarrassed. I smiled at his reassuring me and could finally breath again. "Derek said he was going to go do a few things and said you had to be at work by noontime and asked me to take you. I thought maybe you would like to go eat or something." He was smiling at me but I couldn't help but see the big bad wolf in little red riding hood

I smiled. "Sure that would be lovely. Just let me shower and get dressed and we can take off." I got up making sure the t-shirt covered and grabbed a pair of light denim jeans with tears in them and a plain blue t-shirt that brought out the color of my deep blue eyes and made my blonde hair look blonder. I had kept a few day outfits at Derek's house because I had always managed to get something dirt or ruined.

I took a quick shower and dressed fast feeling awkward with just Peter in the house. I threw my long hair in a side french braid and put on blue eyeliner that made my eyes look even more blue. I threw on a pair of combat boots and one of Derek's old leather jackets that was a little big. When I came out of the bathroom I saw Peter and Cora talking, almost arguing. When I walked in they looked at me, Peter in almost an awe expression because of how maturer I looked from when I was 15 in baggy clothes and Cora gave me a look of hatred. Cora stormed off and Peter and I looked as she slammed the loft door shut and ran.

"So it is like 11 so should we just stop at a coffee shop?" He said smiling.

I was hesitant to answer but shook my head yes and headed for the door. We got into his car, a red mustang convertible. We got to a small coffee shop and I got a chocolate chip muffin and a coffee and he got a latte and a scone. We sat and ate in silence for awhile until he brought up Derek. "You know if Derek wont turn you you can always try to find another alpha."

I wanted nothing more than to be with Derek on a full moon and not get hurt every time we tried to be close but the thought of someone else turning me didn't seem right. "I know another alpha could do it but I want Derek to. I feel safer and he would calm my nerves." I said blushing.

He smiled and nodded. "I hate to bring this up but do you know whats happening in a few nights with Derek and the pack?" He said and I could tell he was trying to play one of his games. I shook my head no waiting for the bad news to hit me. "They are attacking the alpha pack." He said taking a sip of his latte.

"You know I never pictured you drinking a latte. You always seemed so much straighter. Maybe Stiles should have asked you if he was attractive to gay guys and not Scott." I said smirking and waking out the door.

"Damn she has gotten sassy." He said to himself throwing away his latte and smirking.

It was a quite ride to the ice cream place and I wanted nothing more than to get out of this car. We pulled into the parking lot and he turned the car off. I grabbed my bag and started to get out of the car. He grabbed my wrist and I gave him the nastiest look I could manage. "You should probably be more careful your only human. Might want to call Derek if anything happened." He smiled as I pretty much ran out of the car.

* * *

I got into the shop breathing now. Denise looked at me and smiled. "Whats wrong you looked stressed?" She said looking out to Peter who was driving away. We sat down, the place not being busy yet, and I told her everything that had just happened and how badly I wanted to be bitten. "I know how you feel my mate never wanted to turn me and I understood though I'm not as clumsy as you are apparently." She let out a laugh and I couldn't help but let one out too. "Hey do you maybe want to party sometime. You know I can get into any party and maybe we can take your mind off it all."

I smiled "Sure that sounds nice." People started to walk in and we got up taking our places behind the counter. I finally took a look at her she had her hair up in a messy bun and she was wearing a light denim blue dress that fell just above her knees with a brown belt and brown combat boots that showed off her edgy side.

The day went on and we made about 20 dollars in tips. It was almost 6:30 when she was starting to close up. I was waiting impatiently for Derek "So he hasn't shown up yet?" She said seeing me glance at my phone and the door every 5 seconds.

I tried to smile "Yeah you've noticed." I said holding up my phone in defeat.

"You should come to a party with me tonight it is Friday after all." she said smiling trying to persuade me into going.

"Alright let me text Derek first and let him know. okay?" She nodded and I sent him a quick text. _Thanks for picking me up. hahah. going to a party with Denise I'll call a cab so you wont forget to pick me up. Love you -Alyssa ;)_

I knew I probably hit him where it hurt but I didn't care I was with his crazy uncle and then he forgot me. Whatever I was done I was going to have a good time. We got to DD's house around 7. She looked through her closet and pulled out two completely different dresses, one tight small reveling and girly and the other edgy ripped and lose. She looked at the dresses and then at me. Smiling she help up the girly on to me. "Change into this." She handed me the dress and pointed to the bathroom connected to her room. I started to undress looking at the dress. It was a bright pink with a black belt around it, it was sleeveless and short. When I put it on there was a lot of cleavage which I was not use to and it came halfway up my thigh. She smiled and handed me a pair of high heals with cheetah print on them and a big black necklace.

Denise was wearing a lose black dress with skulls on it and small rips showing black lace. She had on her black combat boots and the necklace she always had on with the ring. She had on a lot of eyeliner and red lipstick. She had her hair down in bouncy curls.

I sat down in front of her make up mirror where she put on pink lipstick and eyeliner and mascara She curled my hair and clipped my bangs back. When we were done it was 9:30 and we looked hot. We headed to her car and were at the party in minutes. I had a drink in my had and a guy on my hip. Half an hour passed and I went through 5 drinks and the guy was still on my hip. He was tall and muscular and a shaven head. He was cute but there was something about him that didn't make me feel safe. He leaned down and brushed the hair off my and tried to kiss my neck but I was about to throw up and I took off to the bathroom. I turned the sink on and called Derek. "Derek." I said almost slurred and terrified.

"Whats wrong?" He asked slowly.

"I think the alphas are here. I was dancing and" I actually thew up and he hung up the phone.

I heard the Camaro and I was out of the bathroom. I went to look for Denise and when I found her she was grinding on a tall blonde and spilling her drink. "Hey DD I think it is time to go." I said smiling and grabbing her arm pulling her to the car before she could protest. On our way to the car I brushed Derek's shoulder touching his hand and he winked at me. I saw Stiles in the back of the car. "Stiles you need to take her home. Here are her keys her car is a silver convertible." I tossed him the keys and he carried her to the car and I got into the passenger seat of Derek's.

I waited almost 10 minutes until I got out of the car and found Derek in the middle of the dance floor looking. I grabbed his arm and tugged him to the car. The car ride to his loft was quite and long. When we got to his loft I had this urge to just ask him and that's what I did but I'm not sure if it was just the alcohol talking or not. "You see how close it came tonight. I could have been turned and not by you or I could have been hurt. Derek I want nothing more than to feel safer. People are always trying to kill others and I already know how to fight. I would be the best newly bitten wolf."

"You have your whole life to live freely. The bit either turns you or kills you and I don't want it to kill you. You have to see where I'm coming from." He said not looking at me.

"Well if the bit doesn't kill me it defiantly will be someone else. Derek please I want it. It will make your pack stronger, you stronger." I new he would at least think about it if I said those words.

He got out of the car and opened my door getting on his knees and running his fingers up and down my leg slowly and when I went to move away he pulled them out of the car forcing me to look at him. He smiled and I looked down trying to avoid eye contact. He pulled the few pieces of hair that fell. "I'll give it to you." He said smiling. I shook my head and closed my eyes as he kissed me. He kissed my lips down my neck and arm. Turning my wrist he kissed it several times before. he nipped me. I was furious and pulled my arm away sitting back in the car. "Come on Alyssa you don't think I'm just going to ruin your life even more do you?" He smiled and pulled me out of the car.

"That is the thing your not ruining my life. I want to be the mama wolf of the pack." I smiled thinking how stupid that was. But as soon as we got into the loft I was fast asleep on Derek's bed. Dreaming of what it would be like.

* * *

_It was a cold dark night. I could hear foot steps coming towards me. Derek appeared behind me his hand grabbing my arm. He kissed his way down and when he reached my wrist he slowly opened his mouth and bite down. At first I wanted to scream but then I started to enjoy it and I was smiling. Derek looked at me like I was insane. Not to long I was on my feet flashing my purple eyes at my him and running circles around him. We ran all the way into the woods and into the old Hale family house. We went up stares and lied on his bed for what felt like ever. All of a sudden there was glass breaking and I wanted nothing more than to protect him and there was something that stopped it all. The I realized I was awake and sweating. _

* * *

When I woke up I saw Derek wasn't there but someone was. I stretched and rubbed my eyes. When I opened my eyes I saw Cora on the couch. I smiled at her "Hi" I said and she completely ignored me. I was sick of it. "Okay what is your problem? What did I ever do to you?"

Sh laughed "You had Derek wrapped around you finger. He spent every waking moment with you. You were the first person on his mind in the morning and the last at night. He never once spent a whole day with me. I felt worthless and you were the queen of his freaking world." I saw how much she wanted to cry and I felt almost ashamed because I took Derek away from her.

"Cora I'm sorry if I knew you felt this way I would have backed off. Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I didn't realize it until I thought he was dead." She said letting a single tear run down here cheek.

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely. I suddenly thought of an idea. "Cora will you do me a favor and teach my everything I need to know about being a werewolf please?"

She smiled "sure gives me an excuse to kick the crap out of you." I had to laugh at that and I was suddenly changing into sweats and a t-shirt. We sat on the living room floor talking about the full moon. On the full moon I would want to turn and my first would be the worst so they would have to pretty much chain me down. I would need an anchor in order not to turn. I knew who my anchor was going to be, Derek. He also could be the reason I turn. I had to control my heart rate. Soon we were on our feet and she was kicking the crap out of me. She was teaching me how I would be able to use my new abilities but I think she wanted to leave a few bruises.

After 3 hours and a few bruises I knew I had all the things I need to be a wolf besides the bite. At that moment Derek walked in and I was already trying to figure out what to say to him to convince him I could do it and then I thought of what happened in my dream.

**Okay so what do we think is she going to be turned or not and whats up with this new power thing? :) don't forget to review favorite and follow.**


	7. Chapter 6

I ran over to Derek and hugged him putting in my best puppy dog face. "Derek you want to protect me and be with me. That can't happen as long as I'm human." I smiled and he sat down on the couch and listened to me. "If you change me I can protect myself. Cora and I spent the whole talking about what I would be going through and what I would need to know being a wolf. I can do it Derek." He looked at me thinking it over and smiled. He grabbed my arm and I followed.

We drove to the old Hale house and went up to his old room. I stood in the middle of the room looking around. Derek came up behind me and grabbed my waist. I was nervous and felt like I should tell him about my dream but I tried to forget I was getting what I wanted, what would help everyone. "What is it your not telling Alyssa?"

"I had a dream. I don't really know what happened but I feel like once I'm bitten the powers I have now become more increased. I think I might be able to produce a shield that can protect more than just myself."

In minutes he was calling Peter and arguing on the phone with him. Then he called Scott and Stiles. He asked Scott what he thought and disagreed with whatever he had to say. He turned and looked at me. "You really want this Alyssa? To be a monster to have your life ruined and not be able to do anything you want but to worry about the pack?"

I smiled "Derek I already do that. It won't be much of a change I'll just hear better see better and run faster and heal faster. The healing part is my favorite seeing as how I'm always hurt." I laughed. "Derek I want this more than anything. It isn't ruining my life." I put my arm in his hand. "Do it for me. I'm stronger than you think. I know I will survive because I have the will to live forever in your arms."

"I don't want to lose you though." He held my arm in his hand and placed my hand on his cheek kissing my wrisit. "You really want this?" I shook my head yes and closed my eyes. I was breathing heavy feeling nervous and excited. I tried to control my heart and then everything went blurry.

When I woke up Derek was holding my hand and Isaac was screaming. I saw Peter out of the corner of my eye laughing. Derek's head shot up when I started to cough. I felt reborn. i need to do something and I couldn't wait to be alone with Derek, thinking back to my dream. "Alyssa are you okay? Do you need anything?"

I smiled and kissed his cheek. I saw that everyone was there Scott Stiles Cora Boyd Isaac who was not at my side and Peter. "I'm fine what happened?"

"I bite you and you passed out. I think it had something to do with the powers you have. Several times there was a light blue glow around you and whenever someone came close to us two...well the kinda got paralyzed." He started to chuckle and looked at both Isaac and Peter.

"Yes well it hurt quite a bit actually. I couldn't move for about 20 minutes."Peter said laughing looking at Isaac. "Your brother was quite pissed at the fact his older sister could kick his ass and not be consciences."

"I'm sorry"I said holding back a laugh and looking at Isaac.

"Don't be sorry your power is amazing and it was actually quite funny watching your brother attack, or I should say try to attack Derek."

I looked at Isaac with pleading eyes. "Isaac it was all my choice I wanted it. It is not like my life is going to change. I'm just going to be able to actually kick your ass and hear everything you say. Now I can protect you this time." I smiled hoping he would understand and he did he nodded but I could still tell he didn't like the idea.

I turned to Derek who was smiling. "In two days the full moon will be here and we have all been talking. We want to attack the alphas but you haven't learned how to control yourself."

"Derek I think I can learn pretty fast." I flashed him my purple eyes and he smiled.

We started training and it went all through the night. Sadly I never got alone time with Derek.

**Okay this chapter was really short and crappy but I didn't know how I wanted to try to bring in the attack on the alphas so I cut that part out. I was just wondering though I'm going to be starting another Teen Wolf fanfic so if you could go on my page thingy lol and vote which male lead you would prefer. It will be one of the male leads and an OC and will not be related to this one. Please vote and I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

When I woke up I was in Derek's bed but he was nowhere to be found. I got up and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and found some old clothes in the dresser I put a few clothes in. I brushed my hair and left it down straight. I knew what was going to happen tonight and I knew that Derek would most likely leave me out. I put my combat boots on and headed to my work. I saw Denise and told her my plans. She agreed with me and said she would come with me. I allowed her too and said if anything happened she needed to leave because I couldn't protect her, Derek and Isaac.

When it was starting to get dark I went to Scott's place. I knocked on his door and Ms. Mccall let me in. I went up and knocked on his door. When I went in I saw Scott and Isaac. who looked like he slept on the floor. "Hey Scott and Isaac what are you doing here?"

"Derek umm...he kinda kicked me out." Isaac said hesitantly.

"What?! Why did he do that? He is going to get an ass beating and I will kick his ass too." I laugh with the boys in my new found fighting skills. "So Scott are you going to meet Deucalion?" I put on my best face and he said yes. "Can I tag along?"

"Yeah sure. We aren't going to fight we are going to talk so no else dies." He said almost like he was an alpha. He was protecting and leading his pack.

"Yes sir. I'll follow you in my car. I don't think we will all fit on your bike." We laughed and were out the door. Denise was in the back and when we got there she stayed there.

I stayed behind Scott and didn't listen to what they were talking about until Deucalion spoke and said "You didn't come alone." I thought it was a question but sounded more like a statement.

"Yeah uh this is Isaac and his sister Alyssa." He turned and pointed at us. Then I heard a soft growl come out of the shadows and saw Derek approach.

"This ends tonight!"Derek said

"Yes it does." Deucalion agreed. I was confused but didn't speak up.

"I don't want anyone else to die Derek!" Scott pleaded with him but Derek stood his ground.

"Just him, just him who dies."

"Honestly how do you think a blind man gets into a big place like this himself." He said as a female wolf came sliding down the wall and a man came out of the shadows, too more boys who I saw at the school came off of a plat form.

Suddenly Derek was charging after the man but a women stopped him. That caused me to become extremely pissed and attacked the women. I had her on the ground when a man attached Derek and Cora was trying to help. Isaac and Scott were attaching the twins who formed into one. It lasted awhile until I finally saw Denise running. She was running towards a girl who was shooting arrows and I covered my eyes. All of a sudden I remembered my dream as Derek was being attacked by two alphas. I closed my eyes and breathed thinking of only protecting Derek. I opened my eyes when I heard a scream and saw Derek smirking at me and the two alphas on the ground. I turned around and Isaac was on the ground with Scott and the huge alpha approached them. I closed my eyes and thought of protecting them. I heard Derek fighting and felt Scott move out of the shield but I kept focusing on Isaac.

When I opened my eyes Scott was looking through the hole in the floor and Isaac was trying to pull him away. All I saw was Scott Isaac Cora and Boyd. I ran over to Scott and saw Derek and the other male alpha laying, dead. I screamed in anger and sorrow. I started to run to get to him but was stopped by Boyd who picked me up and carried me to my car. He put me and Scott in the back with Cora who was in a daze and Boyd got in the passenger side and Isaac drove to my house.

When everyone was asleep I got in my car and headed to Derek's house. He was dead and all I had of him was what? Suddenly I felt the need to throw up. I hadn't had my period this month and I was suppose to get it today. I thought maybe it was late but then I remembered the last night I had spent in Derek's bed. No one was home when I woke up. I closed my eyes and sat on his bed. I remembered being tangled with his body. His rough hands running up and down my body. His lips wondering everywhere they could. How we had lied there after smiling and holding each other.

I fell asleep smelling his sent on the pillows. When I woke up I had an urge to go back to the place where I saw him last. When I got there the sun had been up. I went to where he fell and both the bodies were gone. I knew he wouldn't give up he would keep fighting but who would be alive. I knew I needed to get revenge and when I found the opportunity I would take it no matter what. I may not be an alpha but the fuel that was added to my fire well that would make me a whole lot stronger. I closed my eyes and felt the tears start to swell in my eyes. I heard someone coming and turned ready to fight. When I saw it was Peter and Cora I losened up.

"Don't worry its just old Uncle Peter."He said smiling at Cora and I.

"Your just old Peter who killed Laura and tried to kill Derek." I snapped back.

"Someone is feisty." Cora said laughing.

"I'm sorry its just that well Derek he wouldn't just leave it at this. His body is gone so he must have fought back when he woke up and I don't know who would have fought the hardest. I want to believe it was him but he was pretty bad." I said trying to hold back the tears. Cora came next to me and tried to console me which was weird but comforting. "There is also something else." I said trying to put on a smile.

Cora and Peter exchanged looked and then back to me. I placed my hands protectively on my stomach and smiled looking down and let a tear roll down my cheek. "I-I think I'm pregnant."

**Okay so I hope you like this one and I'm going to try to start to do the same story line as the show. And for my next story which I'm going to start to write the main male lead is going to be Scott and the female lead is going to be and OC named Hailey who is a new student at Beacon Hills with a secret of her own. :) Okay well for now enjoy this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8

I smile at them as they smile back and Cora jumps up and down. "Oh my God I'm going to be an aunt!" I can't help but laugh at Peter's expression. "Shit that means I'm going to be a great uncle!" I laugh and hold my belly. My phone rings and I answer it.

"Hello" "Hey Alyssa its Allison one of Scott and Isaac's friends." I smirk, "Oh your the friend of Scott's and the friend that could have killed my brother." I hear her laughing on the other side. "Yeah that friend. I'm really sorry. I was wondering if you wanted to come to the cross country meet though. I know you could be a lot of help in controlling Isaac. He looks really pissed off." "Well that's Isaac for you. Um yeah I'll meet you at the school in 20 minutes?" "Yeah sounds good see you then."

I smile at Peter and Cora. "Well I have to go and try to control Isaac." "Okay well be safe especially with my little niece or nephew." Cora smiles and rubs my belly. Peter smiles and they walk away clearly up to something.

I pulled into the school parking lot and saw a brown haired girl waving me down, it must be Allison. I get out of the car and place my hand on my stomach protectively without thinking. The girl notices but smiles and introduces herself. "Hi I'm Allison and you are much more prettier than I expected." I blushed. "Well thank you. You aren't totally what I expected for being a hunter anyways." She smiled and turned to the other girl who was a strawberry blonde. "That is Lydia." I smiled an waved at the girl who smiled back and went to applying her lip gloss. I got in the backseat.

"So do the guys know we are going or are you just trying to keep your distance?" I said noticing how worried she looked, "Well I um. No, I just want to make sure Scott is okay." "That's sweet." I smiled and rubbed my stomach humming. "So can I ask you a question?" I looked up at the girl in the mirror and nodded. "I'm sorry if this is a personal question but you just have this glow. Um are you pregnant?" She asked as the girl next to her elbowed her to spit it out. I smiled and looked down at my belly. "No its fine. I haven't told Isaac yet so can you keep it a secret?" She smiled "Sure."

* * *

After 2 hours of Allison asking if we were to close Lydia got a call. It was Stiles, the boy who was Scott's best friend. She put the phone on speaker after he told her he knew that we were following them. "He is not healing and I think he is dieing?" "Okay you need to get them to pull over then." "How?" "Your the genius Stiles figure it out." and then Lydia hung up. It wasn't long after that when the bus pulled over and everyone ran out.

Stiles carried Scott to the bathroom. Allison said she had to stitch him up and we had to stole. Stiles thought it was a smart idea to tell Isaac that Scott wouldn't heal. Isaac then went after Ethan and I couldn't stop him. Soon Allison emerged from the bathroom with a healthier looking Scott who ran over. "Isaac!" He said and Isaac saw Scott and stopped. Danny I believe it was ran over to Ethan and gave Isaac a hateful look. I went over and pulled Isaac away. "What the hell was that?" I said pointing to the beat up boy. "I-I'm sorry I just I was pissed okay."

Lydia went over to Allison who was holding up Scott again and told her the car ran out of gas. So we all got on the bus and headed to a motel. When we got to the motel I had to share a room with Lydia and Allison. This motel looked scary and I felt like something bad was going to happen.


	10. Chapter 9

We pulled up to a motel and we all got out of the bus. The coach blew his whistle and explained that the meet was postponed til tomorrow and that this motel had the most rooms and wouldn't question letting teenagers stay. He gave a lecture that nobody listened to about keeping their hands to themselves and not having sex pretty much. Everyone grabbed their room key and I stayed with Allison and Lydia. Scott and Stiles went together and Boyd and Isaac were together. I worried about Isaac because of what happened earlier.

When the bus pulled away Lydia stayed near where it was and Allison and I turned around to wait for her. "Lydia?" Allison said looking at the girl who seemed frightened. "I don't like this place." Allison looked around "I don't think the people who own this place like this place." We all laughed besides Lydia. "Come on it is only for one night. Nothing bad can happen in one night." the frighten girl responded "A lot can happen in one night."

We walked into our room which was not that bad for a crummy motel and the two girls set their things on the bed and I on the other.

**Derek's POV**

As I fell I thought this was the end. I closed my eyes and hit the ground. I heard her screaming my name and I wanted to get up and comfort her but couldn't move. I shut my eyes and didn't get up I couldn't. When I was heal enough I got up and stumbled. It was day out and I wondered to the school. Still bleeding I found a familiar sent, Alyssa. I tried to call out her name but I was too weak. I saw her get in the car with Allison and Lydia. I hide in the bushes until I saw another familiar person. It was the teacher I saved. I stumbled over to her car. She was placing a stack of papers on the seat and I made her jump when I came to the window. I fell on the ground. I was in her car and kept saying "Alyssa, Alyssa". She took me to my loft and helped me in. She dropped me as we walked through the door. I got up and stumbled to the bed.

She examined my wounds and told me my body was amazing. I felt uncomfortable because I wanted to be with Alyssa. I pasted out and felt her head fall on my chest. She listened to my heart beat and said words that made me feel more uncomfortable. "This isn't how I pictured our first date." I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**Alyssa's POV**

Our towels smelt like cigarets. Lydia and I went to go get new ones well Allison took a shower. The women apologized and Lydia asked the women,"What does that number mean?" "We are number one in California for the most guest suicides since we have opened."Lydia and I looked at each other in horror, the number read 198.

Allison was on the phone with her dad telling him about the car and the motel. He asked if she wanted him to pick her up but she refused. Then he questioned her. I knew it was about the other night and she was lying to him.

We told her about the number. Then Lydia her something. She stood up on the bed next to the air vent. She asked us if we heard it and we looked at each other and said no. She started to tear up and gasp when she said they killed themselves. The girl almost feel off the bed. "Did you here that?" "Hear what Lydia? What did you hear?" "The two kids in the other room they shout each other." She ran to the room next to ours. There was no one in there. It was being renovated "I swear I heard them. The killed each other. You don't believe me do you?" She looked at us tears in her eyes. Allison spoke up. "After all we have been through, I believe. I do, I believe you." "Yeah and I have seen a lot of crazy things, but I believe you." She looked at the wall and it looked like there were face imprints on it.

"There is something seriously wrong with this place. Guys we have to leave." Lydia was frantically putting her make up in her bag. Allison was explaining how it was just suicides and not murders and said that it's not like this place was haunted. That made me jump and look at her and Lydia. Lydia was saying how maybe it was and that's why their renovating. "Maybe we should find out." I said looking at the two girls.

We went down to the counter and the woman was gone. The number had changed though. "He Lydia didn't that say 198 not 201" We all stared at the number. "I swear that said 198." "What does that mean?" "There have been 3 more suicides?" "Or 3 more are about to happen." I said staring at the to girls.

Lydia texted Stiles to meet us by himself. They were talking about how Scott was acting weird and I was thinking about Isaac. Stiles said he saw Boyd punch the vending machine. Then Lydia said we needed to get out unless someone knew how to do an exorcism before the werewolves kill us. "Wait what if it's not 3 suicides but 3 sacrifices." "Three werewolves." I said swallowing the fear I had for Isaac which increased. Allison listed "Scott, Isaac and Boyd." "Um you forgot that there are two more werewolves, me and Ethan." "Maybe we were meant to come here." Stiles says avoiding my comment. "Exactly so can we get the hell out of here!" Lydia says but Stiles grabs the Bible she pulled out and articles fall out.

Stiles runs to the room were we heard about the couple and tries to open the door which is locked. We got to get Scott Isaac and Boyd but then we hear a saw go off. Ethan. We got the door open and Ethan is about to cut himself in half until Stiles tries to get the hand saw away from him almost killing himself. Then Lydia unplug the hand saw well Stiles wrestles the alpha with it on. Thenn Ethan tries to claw himself but I put out my claws and Stiles tries to stop him. But he is burned and snaps out of it. He doesn't know what happened.

**Derek's POV**

I try to get up but the teacher stops me. "I need to tell them I'm alive. I need to find her, Alyssa." She steps back in shock. "Who is Alyssa?" I reply smiling. "My girlfriend. They need to know I'm alive before the do something stupid." "Do you see yourself. You look like you should be dead. I'm not entirely sure you aren't."

**Alyssa's POV**

"I don't know how I got there okay." Ethan says to Stiles. "We just saved your life you could be a little more helpful." "Well maybe you shouldn't have." and he storms off.

"Now what do we do?" Lydia asks Stiles. "We go get Boyd Isaac and Scott before that happens to them." "You guys go get Isaac and Boyd, I'll get Scott. The best thing we can do is get the out of this place." Allison goes and Stiles watches as Lydia goes up the stairs. He then accuses her of being the cause of this explaining that it was the same thing that happened with Peter.

When we found Boyd he was under water. We tried to get the safe off of him but couldn't when Stiles was sent into the heater because I couldn't lift anything. Thats when Lydia told Stiles to go in the bus and get flair. He grabbed the flair and I tried to stay calm. I started to walk around the room when I got near the bed I heard a noise. I got down on the ground and saw Isaac who looked scared. I got up when Stiles came back. They lite the flair and Boyd got up sending the safe into the wall. Then we did the same thing to Isaac. Now we just had to find Scott.

We went to get the other flare when we saw Scott he was drenched in gas and had the flair in his hand. "Scott" Allison said to him "Scott" She said again. We looked at him in shock. "There's no hope.""What do you mean Scot there is always hope." "Not for me not for Derek." I started to tear up but held back. "Derek wasn't your fault. "Every time I try to fight back people get hurt, People get killed." "Scott listen to me this isn't you its someone inside your telling you to do this." "What if it is me what if this is the best thing I could do for everyone? It all started that night I got bitten. You remember how it was before? We were nothing. We weren't popular, we weren't good at lacrosse, we weren't important, we were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again, no one at all." Scott just listen to me your not no one your someone your, Scott your my best friend and I need you. Scott your my brother. Alright so, so were gonna do this than your just gonna have to take me with you ." He said walking into the gas, he grabbed the flair and threw it hugging Scott. The flair rolled into the gas and Lydia screamed. We tackled the boys and got out of the way. That night we slept in the bus all of us. I heard Ethan say Derek was alive. I started to cry but held it back. Derek was alive and that's all I wanted. The Lydia grabbed Coach's whistle and blew it. It was wolf bane. Stiles grabbed the whistle and threw it out the window. We were on our way home and we were safe.


	11. Chapter 10

When we got home I was shocked to see Derek's car in the school parking lot. I looked around and saw Peter and Cora. I walked over to them and they were smiling. "Why are you guys smiling? Its scaring me." I said with a blank expression.

"We have a surprise for you. Open the door!" Cora said smiling and eyeing the back seat of Derek's car.

I walked slowly over to the door dreading even going in it. I slowly opened the door but when I saw a wounded Derek I fell to my knees running my hands over his body. "He won't heal. We don't know why but we figured if he saw you then he would heal." I smiled and kissed Derek. He opened his eyes when I pulled me face away. I got in the car sitting in his lap. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his neck. By the time we got home he was healed and happy.

When we got into the house and I made Derek sit on the bed. I slapped him across the face and yelled at him. Then I kissed him laying on top of him on the bed. The Peter and Cora started coughing. "Sorry. Um- okay well I have news." I said smiling and walking back in front of the two. He nodded for me to continue with a smirk across his face. "Derek I'm pregnant." I smiled as Cora hugged me. Derek looked like he could go into shock. Then he smiled and got and hugged me. I had my family again and I was happy. Now I just had to tell Isaac and that was the hard part.

**Okay sorry this chapter was short I didn't want to add this to the next chapter because there was already enough drama so I hope you like it and the next chapter should be up soon. Remember review favorite and follow :)**


	12. Chapter 11

It was a few days after the track meet and I was laying in Derek's bed with him. I was looking up baby names and he was reading a book. When the intruder alarm went off Derek jumped up and shut it off. Then Cora came in the room and I walked towards Derek holding onto my stomach which looked like it had grown a little.

"What does it mean?"Cora asked looking at the window that had gotten painted by the alphas. "It means their coming.." He began well walking to the window and Cora moved near me protectively. "Tonight." I looked at him in a face that was both scared and worried.

* * *

Suddenly the loft doors opened up. I was laying on the bed still looking at baby names and Derek was sitting on the spiral stair case. It was Boyd and Isaac. I suddenly got scared because I still hadn't told Isaac.

The boys walked into the loft and Derek said, "Go back to school." Isaac smiled and looked at me as I quickly closed the laptop and went back to Derek. "Well actually we can't. Boyd and I are incredibly sick." Derek retorted "What with brain damage?" Isaac smirked, "Well I have migraines and Boyd here has explosive diarrhea." Boyd interrupted, "Actually we are here to protect you." This made Derek smirk and I let out a laugh causing Isaac to give me an angered look. "Your here to protect me, well I'm in trouble then." Derek eyed Boyd and Isaac and looked at me with worried eyes. He didn't want me any where near the fight but I wanted him protected. "Actually Boyd hear has a plan." Isaac said opening up a book.

"Yeah I was think back when Gerard had me and..Erica," He said her name like it was a bad word your not suppose to use which made me cringe in sadness and pain. I didn't know here but she must have meant a lot to Boyd and she was apart of Derek's pack and that meant something. "tied up with electrical wires pushing current through us. I was wondering if we could do something like that. But on a bigger scale." He smiled pulling wires out of a duffle bag.

The boys started filling up the loft with water. "In a pool of electrified water it could take 50 millie amps to kill a normal human, less than the amount to turn on a light bulb." I shuttered. "Um are you sure you want to do this." They all looked at me and continued. "Well thats comforting." "If we disable the circuits errupter in the buildings electrical room, whoever steps foot in here will get a shocking surprise " Isaac got off the wall he was leaning on. "Especially someone who walks in here barefoot." They all smirked thinking of Kali who uses her feet in a fight. The water was filling up and I knew Derek would want me gone soon. I started to get dressed in ripped light denim jeans a yellow tank top and a light denim jacket. I pulled on my Marc Jacobs high tops and fish tailed my hair. I grabbed my studded saffiano tote and headed for the door. I hugged and kissed Derek good bye and waved to Isaac. I didn't want to hug him because of the baby.

I got into the car and headed to the ice cream shop. When I got there Denise was waiting for me. She was dressed in bright pink pants with matching pumps, a tank top that said _Don't Kill My Vibe _and a snap-back that was white and pink and said _SICK _on it. She had gold cross earrings and her left ear had a cuff, she had pink lipstick and black eye shadow, and her nails were pink with black hearts. She looked girly but tough.

I smiled at her and held my stomach. "Denise I'm pregnant and its Derek's and he is alive!" She smiled and we hugged.I sat down and told her everything that happened.

Suddenly the door opened, it was Kali Aiden and Ethan. "Denise run." I said getting up. "Don't worry we don't want her, we want you." Kali said pointing at me. I lifted my hands in surrender. The covered my eyes and dragged me out the back. I was knocked unconscious.

When I woke up it was dark. "So I was thinking about just killing you, getting revenge so Derek would know how it feels. Then I thought why should I be the only one to see my mate die, why not put him through the same hurt I was put through." She was circling me and I had realized I was tied so I couldn't move my legs or hands.

"I'm sorry that you lost Enis but its not my fault." She lunged at me but was pulled back by Ethan. Ethan had come around to helping out Scott a little or so I heard from Isaac and on the bus. "Okay I'm sorry. I'm begging you please don't hurt me. I-I'm pregnant." I was now sobbing. Kali was laughing, "Oh now this is going to be good."

I hear Kali talking to Derek. "Gotta be honest Derek, when Enis died, I just wanted to find you and kill you where you stood. Then I remembered how you surround yourself with teenagers and hide behind them. And I thought whats a girl got to do to get you alone." Then Aiden and Ethan pulled me to the door. I saw Derek look at me in panic and then he looked at Kali in rage, he was all wolfed out. "You and me Derek or the rip her apart. What do you say Derek, think you can beat me one on one?" Derek nodded to Isaac and Boyd which I was grateful they would be out of the fight. "I'm going to rip your throat out...with my teeth." He charged at her in anger. They went at it clawing each other, Derek taking most of the hits.

I was coming in and out of consciousnesses I was sobbing and screaming for Derek. When I screamed and tried to fight the boys Isaac lunged to get me. Derek turned to look at me then Isaac. "NO!" He yelled and Isaac pulled back but unwillingly. I was scared for Derek because Kali was strong. I was also scared because the twins had a death grip and I was fearful that they would also attack Derek. "WAIT!" Isaac yelled turning to Boyd.

She scratched Derek's left side and then kneed him and kicked him to the floor. She had him up and was attacking him. Suddenly Isaac was moving. He was headed to me and wrapped his arms around me and fell to the floor. Derek Kali and Boyd were electrocuted , Aiden and Ethan were forcing Derek's hands up. Kali had Boyd up and dropped him on his claws. "We're giving you till the next full moon. Either join the pack or we're killing all of you."

They left and Derek shifted back. He was saying "No, no, no, no." under his breath applying pressure to were he clawed Boyd. "Its okay"Boyd tried to say. "No no its not." "Its okay Derek "I'm sorry" the full moon... that feeling... it was worth it. Did you know it was a lunar eclipse? I always wondered what it feel like for a werewolf." Boyd fell to the ground Derek held his hands and was sobbing. I wanted to comfort him but Isaac held me back. Cora ran over to Boyd and started sobbing on his chest, Stiles placed a hand on his shoulder, Lydia walked in and looked at them with sorrow and fear in her eyes.

I turned to Isaac, I needed to tell him but this seemed like a bad time. Derek was emotionally and physically unable to deal with it so I didn't tell him. I knew if I didn't soon Kali would use that against me.


	13. Chapter 12

I was in the bathroom washing my face, my blood shot eyes burning as the cold water touched them. Boyd was dead and Derek was heart broken. I needed answers and I needed them now. I walked into the living to find Derek looking angry sad and frustrated. I cupped his face in my hands forcing him to look at me. "You are going to be okay Derek. Don't block us out." I was on the verge of tears as he pushed me away. "Why are you still hear haven't you noticed everyone around me is dieing!" Derek stormed out the door as the tears streamed down my checks.

Cora and Stiles came over to comfort me on the floor. I got up and walked to Peter. "What the hell changed Derek?!" I yelled at the man I knew my whole life. "Alyssa calm down." He placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked at it and growled. "Tell me!" He retracted his hand. "Okay. Well the same thing that changes a lot of teenage boys, a girl." He said in a calm voice. "What so a girl broke his little heart?" Stiles asked. I was confused because I never knew about another girl. "Remember when Derek had blue eyes? Do you know why some wolves have different color eyes?" Peter asks looking at Stiles. "I thought it was genetics." Stiles says shrugging. I took a seat knowing Peter was going to tell us a story. "If you want to know what changed Derek you have to know what changed the color of his eyes." Peter said.

"It started with a brown haired brown eyed girl. She was practicing violin well Derek and his 'friends' played basketball in the all. He said if she got the basketball away from him he would leave." Peter started. "Let me guess knowing Derek he probable showed off doing tricks right." Peter shook his head. "She went back to the room and he followed her apologizing. She promised to tell him her name if he could play any instrument in the music room. Of course being the guy he was he grabbed the triangle. She told him her name, Paige. She knew his name of course." Stiles interrupted. "Okay so if Derek was a sophmore back then how old was he? How old were you? How old are you now?" He asked looking at Peter. Peter gave me a confusing answer something along the lines of. "I'm not as old as I look and not as young as I could have been." Stiles shook his head. "Okay that was a frustrating answer. How about you?" He asked turning to Cora who was sitting next to me now. "17" She answered. "See now that's an answer." "17 how you measure in years." "Okay I'm gonna leave it at that. So what happened with Derek and violin girl?" He asked interested. "One minutes its I hate you then next I love you. Derek brought her to an abandoned shed thing outside of Beacon Hills." I interrupted. "Okay how do you know this and why don't I?" He smiled. "Well because you don't tell girls this kind of thing and because I was he closet confidant. That's how I know." He continued. "Derek caught a scent and the retreated. It was Ennis Kali and Deucalion. Ennis wanted revenge for the Argents killing one of his own." He took a breath and continued. "I saw Derek's mother. She was telling them that they should think before they do anything. Everyone sought guidance from her. She was the most powerful alpha." He drew a spiral on the window. "Our sign for vendetta. "Wow you guys take this seriously. "Losing a member of you pack isn't like losing family, its like you lose a limb." "They wouldn't let him see the body." I was confused. "What does this have to do with Derek?" I asked. Peter turned from the window. "Everything. Derek saw opportunity in Ennis not lose." Stiles looked confused. "Opportunity for what." Peter sighed. "To always be with her. She was perfect in an imperfect world. He was afraid of her finding out. He got Ennis to give her the bite. She didn't respond well to it. She was dieing. He tried helping her heal but she wasn't. She fought hard. She had asked him to end her suffering, he did. I had to pry her out of his hands and hid her in the woods were she would be found ." He sighed. "That day his eyes changed. Once you take an innocent life they change from cool yellow and pure soul to a cold blue, like mine." He said flashing his icy cold blue eyes.

I stormed out of the room. "Alyssa where are you going?" I ignored Peter. I got into Derek's car and drove off. As I drove I thought about Derek once having yellow eyes and now being icy blue. I loved his eyes, they had a story behind them, a sad story. I drove to the abandoned building Peter mentioned in his story. I got out of the Camaro and ran inside. I found Derek holding back tears/ I ran over to him smashing our bodies tight together. I buried my face into his chest as he placed his check on top of my head. "I know, about Paige. I know and its okay." I said rubbing circles on his back. I felt a few drops of tears fall. I cupped his face. "Derek your not a bad person. You were in love and you wanted what you thought was best for her. It wasn't your fault with Boyd either. Derek I'm not going anywhere and your not leaving me, not now nor ever. I can't do this by myself and you need me. I love you. Your my one true mate." I smiled at him placing his hands on my belly that had grow slightly. We sat down and held each other for hours just sitting there in silence and I felt safe, I felt like this was home.


	14. Chapter 14

I lied in Derek's arms that night. I hummed the both of us to sleep. I was half glad Isaac was staying with the McCalls. I told him time and time again he could stay at my place. I hadn't stayed their since I found out I was pregnant. I was still trying to figure out when I was going to tell Isaac about the baby. I was only 3-5 weeks pregnant and I had a slight bump that was only noticeable to Derek and I.

When I got up it was around 6:30 and I was going to bring Isaac to school. I got and quickly and quietly changed into a loose neon orange blouse, a black lace skirt, black heels,an orange watch, a scarf and my leather jacket. I braided a piece of my hair and put it in a pony tail with a black lace bow. I grabbed my sunglasses and my black leather tote and headed for the door. Before I could open the door Derek was behind me, one hand was on my hip and the other on the door above my hand. I smiled to my self as I got goose bumps. "You didn't even say good bye." Derek said with a smirk turning me around. "Oh, I'm so sorry but you forgot to make me breakfast. You know the baby has to eat too." I said smirking as he leaned down and kissed me gently but with passion. I smiled as he broke the kiss, gasping for air. "I-I...uuuh gotta get Isaac." I said smiling realizing Derek was half naked with only his grey boxers on that I bought him. "Have fun." He said winking at me and then kissing my cheek and then my stomach.

I got into Derek's car and took a deep breath. I put the key in and the engine roared to life. I drove off towards the McCall house and knocked on the door. After several minutes no one answered so I got in the car and tried calling him. His phone went to voice mail and I didn't have Scott's number. I decided to drive to the school and find one of them. When I pulled into the parking lot I got out. I took a deep breath as I felt an eerie feel fall on my. I looked around for the three boys I had come to know and love, though I had always loved Isaac. I found Stiles, the hyperactive boy who usually had to much adderall. I walked up to the boy who seemed to be worried even more than normal.

"Stiles, do you know where Isa- wait what happened? I can tell something is wrong." I said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Nothing." I gave him a the, tell-me-or-I-will-pry-it-out-of-you face. "One of my father's officers was murdered and I was close to her." The boy said looking down kicking a small pebble "And Isaac is with Allison."

"Okay well I'm going to hang out around here and you let me know what is going on okay?" I said to the boy writing down my number for him. He went off to his class and I sat in the car. I didn't know what to do so I tried calling Isaac again. This time he answered and I knew I needed to tell him. "Hey Alyssa right now is not the best time." He started off but I cut in. "Isaac I need to tell you something and I need you to not get mad okay?" I took a deep breath trying to calm my nervous. "Alyssa I cant really talk right now. I promise you can tell me later. I gotta go bye."With that the phone went dead on the other end. I shoved the phone into the deepest depths of my bag and lied my head back. I saw the twins walking by and smiled at me. I shuttered at the two boys who once held me and hurt me.

I had to breath. I closed my eyes and pictured Derek. Suddenly I was pulled back into reality when my phone rang. I pulled it out and saw that I had a text. _Hey its Stiles we need you. Going to talk to Ethan. _I grabbed my bag and headed into the school. I followed the scent of the boys. I found them in the stairwell. Ethan was there and I shot him a glare of hate. I didn't trust him but Scott did. "I'm sorry." The boy said with a sorrowful look to his face. I looked back disbelieving "I'm serious. I didn't have a choice." I looked at the boy. "I thought it was an alpha pack?" "I didn't have a choice." "Whatever. Can we hurry up." I barked back. Ethan looked at Scott. "How do you believe me and why are you talking to me? I could kill another one of your friends." He said looking at Stiles. "Wow, why did you look at me when you said that?" I had to laugh at the hyperactive boy. He started to threaten the alpha with mountain ash and got in his face. I stepped in front of Stiles. "Dude he is so not worth you getting killed." I said smiling at the boy and then turning to growl at the alpha. Scott gave Stiles a calming pat on the back. "We are talking to you because I know that if something like that, what happened to Boyd, were to happen again you wouldn't do it." I looked at Scott and smirked. "Speak for yourself." I growled at Ethan, letting him know I didn't have the same trust for him, after all he did try to rip my brother apart. "You don't know what we owe them. Especially Deaucalion. We were Omegas and he helped us become strong. We were always treated like crap." Ethan said with a pained face. "So what you were like the bitches of the pack." Stiles said getting a scolding look from Scott, a smile from me, and a hurt look from Ethan. "Yeah pretty much." Ethan went on with how they took down the pack and how they were helped. Suddenly Ethan got a pain in his chest. "Are you hurt?" Scott asked concerned. "Not me, my brother." He replied. We all sprinted down the hall. Even though I was in heels I still beat them to the locker room. I saw Aiden over a blooded and hurt Cora and Lydia was almost in tears. I went full wolf and attacked him. I knocked him on the ground. I was soon on my back gasping for air with his hand around my neck. He through me into the weights and a few fell on my head. I felt a warm substance run down my face. I heard Ethan screaming at his brother. His words sounded fuzzy almost but it was something along the lines of, "You can't do this. They are all off limits." His brother protested saying that Cora attacked him.I saw Stiles check on Cora and Lydia and then on me.

When the twins left Scott helped me up. Cora and I made our way to the sink. She refused help but I didn't. I was worried about the baby but I wasn't sure if I should tell them. I wiped the blood off of my face well Cora yelled at the teenagers. I looked at her in shock. "Cora at least the are helping. They all have gotten something that was not expected plus they have to keep up with school. Will you stop putting them down." I yelled at her. She looked at me with hurt eyes and stormed off. I looked at the teens in front of me and then at Scott. "Scott come here." I said motioning for him to lean down to my stomach. "Do you hear a heart beat?" I asked him. He seemed to be listening intently. I knew there would be a heart beat because Derek had listened to it repeatedly. The boy looked up at me confused. "Yes." When he said those words it seemed the weight that was placed on my shoulders was lifted. I slid down the wall placing one hand on my healing wound the other on my stomach. I sighed in relief I looked up to see the teens looking at me. "Guys, I'm pregnant." I informed them and they all held a smile. "But Isaac doesn't know." I told them. They all promised to keep it a secret. Stiles went after Cora and I got up taking a breath when I felt my heart rate increase. "Thanks guys you go do your thing, go to class." I said smiling and heading for the door.

I took off my heels and ran for the lacrosse field. I saw Derek and ran, jumping into his arms. I kissed him passionately and deeply. It was a few seconds later that we broke the kiss gasping for air. "I missed you." Derek said smiling down at me. "I missed you too." I smiled back. Soon his smile faded and turned to one of anger. "What happened? Did the twins attack you?" He said examing my body. "Derek its fine. You should really be worried about your sister. I went off on her too." Derek looked at me confused but held me close. "Come home with me?" He asked, more like pleaded. I looked back at him. "Fine." He put me on his back and took my heels. We headed for the car and sped off to his house. I put my bag and shoes near the coffee table and turned to smile at the man who was going to be the father of my baby and my one true love. "Take a shower with me?" I asked unbuttoning my blouse and heading for the bathroom. When I reached the bathroom I felt hands on my shoulder. I felt Derek kiss down my neck as he took off my blouse. I turned on the shower as he undid my bra. I turned around and pulled up Derek's shirt, gawking at his amazing body. He smiled at me as he unbuttoned his pants. I pulled down my skirt and got in the shower. I felt the warm water rush over my body. I grabbed the body wash as he got in the shower. I felt him stair at me in admiration. "Didn't your mother ever teach you its not polite to stair?" I asked turning around. He smirked and kissed me grabbing the body wash from me. He poured a little on the lofa and washed my back wondering down further and further. Butterflies formed in my stomach and I suddenly got more nervous then ever. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as he turned me around. He washed the front of my bod lingering in places that made me nervous as he did. I turned around and let the water wash away the soap. I grabbed the shampoo and lathered it in my hair. Derek kissed my neck and ran his finger tips up and down my body. I giggled and continued. Soon his hands were on the front of my body causing my heat to rise to my face. I grabbed his hands and placed them on my hips. I was nervous and I wasn't sure why. I washed the shampoo out of my hair and conditioned it. I kissed Derek as his hands wondered again. "Derek I really need to get out." I said trying to wiggle out of his grip. I turned the shower off and stepped out as he released me. I stepped out and grabbed a towel. Derek dried me off and I wrapped a towel around his waist.

Not soon after his phone went off, it was Stiles. Derek looked like he had a pained expression. He hung up and grabbed clothes throwing them on. "Whats wrong?" I asked worried. He turned to look at me, kissing my forehead. "Cora. I have to go." He said heading for the door. I looked at the place where the love of my life stood before. Taking a deep breath I got ready for the recital knowing something was going to happen. I put on a dress that was baby pink at the top and black and white at the bottom. I fish tailed pieces of my hair and held it together with a pink bow. I put the shoes on from earlier and a leather jacket. I fixed my make up from earlier and headed out the door. When I got to the recital I had to take a deep breath. I caught Isaac's scent and I knew this was going to have to be done. The recital had already started and Isaac had just walked in. I grabbed his arm. "Isaac, I need to talk to you. Now." I looked at him and he turned to me. I took a deep breath holding both his hands in mine. I felt Stiles's hand grip my should encouraging me. "Isaac I'm pregnant. Its Derek's." I said smiling and place my hand on my stomach. I felt like the luckiest person. Isaac looked like he was going to kill someone. "Why?" He looked at me with pain in his eyes. "Isaac we are happy. I want this. I want a family. Something we rarely had when we were kids." I smiled at him. "I want us to be a family." I gripped his hands and he looked away. "I gotta go. We will talk later though." He said forcing a smile and going in the same direction as Allison. I turned to Stiles who had already held me in a warm and comforting embarrass. Stiles was the one who comforted the girls a lot. I was surprised as to why he didn't have a girl friend.

Soon we realized Lydia was missing. Scott Stiles and I ran outside. "LYDIA, LYDIA!" We all screamed. Scott and I used out super eye sight to look for her. There was no sign of her and she wasn't answering texts. We stood there looking for a sign letting out senses take over. Soon we heard Lydia scream. Scott and I hunched over in pain but soon we were back on our feet and running to the room we had heard her from. Soon Scott was wolfed out, Lydia was tied down and Ms. Blake their English teacher was throwing a knife at Stiles's father. Scott was on the floor when we got there. I had to take off my heels because I couldn't run. Before I could get into the room the door was shut and baracaded, we had no way of helping. Soon Stiles was screaming. "Dad!" I felt adrenalin rush through my body, I had pushed the door in and was looking at Scott, coughing up blood, a broken window and Lydia tied to the chair, Ms. Blake and Stiles's father were gone.

I fell to the floor, gasping for air. I wasn't sure what to do so I ran. I ran were my feet took me, the hospital. I walked up to the desk. A women with tan skin and dark curls smiled at me. "Hi. Can I help you?" She asked in a sweet and caring voice. I smiled and looked at her name tag, Melissa McCall. "Hi Ms. McCall, I'm Alyssa, Alyssa Lahey. I was wondering where is Cora Hale's room?" She walked out from behind the desk smiling at me. She wrapped on arm around my shoulder and looked me once over. She must have been debating if I was a wolf or not. I flashed her my wolf eyes and smiled a kind and reassuring smile. She lead me into a room. I saw Derek asleep in a chair and Cora on the hospital bed. I sat down on the other side of the bed in the doctor's chair. I took her hand in mine and smiled rubbing circles with my thumb. I thought of the many times I was here for my injuries and never expected to see a wolf in here. "A-Alyssa?" Cora tried to sit up but I placed my hand on her shoulders. "Yes I'm here. Cora I'm sorry about earlier." The sweating injured girl cut me off, she was defiantly a Hale. "Its fine I was wrong. They are good kids and only trying to help. Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" She asked suddenly becoming nervous and frantic, her heart beat increasing greatly. I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine its okay calm down." I smiled at her as she settled into the bed. I reclined back and was soon fast asleep.

I was woken up by Derek. "You should go home love." He told me smiling. I half smiled back, my eyes still closed. "Not without the two of you." I said pulling him closer to me. He wrapped me up in his arms and sat me on his lap, rocking me like a baby, back to sleep. I felt safe and whole again.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I was freaking out on Monday night though. How about you guys? What do you think is going to happen in the next episode and what do you want to happen? Also do you want a boy or girl and help with the names please? :) Thank you so much for the support too I couldn't write this without all of the reviews. I appreciate it, in fact give yourselves a pat on the back... do it really! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up to the sound of a car. I opened my eyes and realized we were almost at Derek's loft. "Morning sleeping beauty." Derek said smiling at me. "Hi." I responded in the most annoyed voice. "Peter sent us home to get some sleep. You didn't look so comfortable in the chair." He said smiling. "Yeah well it wasn't a queen size bed." I smiled but flinched closer to Derek as thunder and lightning filled the sky. "I hate storm!" I yelled as he put the car in park. He got out and lifted me out of the car carrying me inside. "I'm gonna change okay?" He nodded and I headed upstairs to change into dark ripped jeans, a navy blue anchor tank top, a huge cardigan, and my combat boots. I put my hair into a messy ponytail and grabbed a scarf and headed down stairs. I was soon grabbed and dragged behind a wall. The person covered my mouth as I tried to protest. "Alyssa its me, Scott." I took a deep breath and calmed down. "Dammit Scott what the hell." I half yelled half whispered to him. I looked to see Derek talking to Ms. Blake.

I saw them hugging and my wolf took over, my claws extended my eyes flashed golden yellow and my canines extended, I was pissed to say the least. But soon Derek pushed here away, hearing my heart beat faster, I calmed down. "Something happened at the recital, at the school. Okay, I needed to tell you, tell you before you hear it, any of it from them." Derek looked at he confused. "From who?" "Scott and Stiles. Their going to tell you thing. You cant believe them. Promise." "I promise." I growled softly as the thunder roared on and she kissed him, my boyfriend! He stepped back after a few seconds. "Their here aren't they?" I felt out a louder growl coming out of the shadows, Scott had tried to calm me down but I was beyond pissed. "Step the hell away from my boyfriend." I growled at her ready to attack when Scott placed a hand on my shoulder. My claws re-tracked and my teeth went back but my eyes stayed the same golden yellow. She stepped back as I got closer, taking my spot next to Derek. "So they told you it was me, taking people?" She asked. "Killing people." Scott corrected her. "Yeah that's right committing human sacrifices, cutting their throats. Yeah I probable do it on my lunch break so I cant get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day, that make perfect sense." She laughs a little at the end causing me to growl as I see Stile, a tear rolling down his check. "Wheres my dad?" He says trying not to break down. "Do you know what happened to Stile's father?" Derek asks calmly. "No." I laugh. "What a lieing bitch!" I growl taking a step to attack but am held back by Derek.I don't care to listen to the questioning her about Lydia, my rage and anger overwhelming me. I growl at her when Scott holds up the bottle of mistletoe.

Derek takes my hand and we back away as Scott goes to throw it on the teacher. Her true face is revealed, pale and all cut up. She starts to run but Derek grabs her by the neck causing me to laugh as he picks her up, causing little air to reach her lungs, his claws extending. "Derek Wait you need me. I'm the only one who can help your sister. Call peter! Call him!" Derek's grip tightens as he calls Peter, getting angry at what he hears.

Derek grips harder as Scott tries to get him to loosen up. "Her life, its in my hands." Derek lifts her off her feet, I laugh but realize Cora is dying. "Derek stop." I reluctantly say. "Stilinski, you'll never find him." She chocks out as I growl softly. "Derek, DEREK." I say sadly not wanting Stiles to lose both his parents like I did. He drops her. "That's right you need me, all of you." She says looking at the four of us.

We head to the cars Derek, Jennifer and I in one and Stiles and Scott in the jeep. I sit in the back listening to her say how she wants to help and how she could run away of she wanted. "Stop talking." Derek says. "You need to know how connected we really are." "Shut up and stop trying to hit on my boyfriend." I growl from the backseat popping my head up flashing my golden eyes. She smirks and flashes her colorless eyes. "Shut up" Derek growls at her. The rest of the ride is silent as I watch her eyeing the rode. We enter the hospital as I see tons of people running around an thunder and lightning roar up again, I cringe in pain at the sound.

Scott and Stiles meet us at the door, Stiles armed with a bat and Derek not loosening his grip on Jennifer's arm. By the time we enter the hospital we are soaked, shivering. We head to the elevator to go up to Cora's floor when a women, Ms McCall, yells for Scott and they talk. I look up at Derek who looks pissed and hold his hands. My body is shivering and I'm soaked afraid of the storm. "Its okay." He reassures me and I smile but cringe as the lightning lights up the dark clouded sky. "I hate this." I say curling into his side as he laughs. We start for the elevator again Derek never loosening his grip on the women. "You don't have to keep me on a leash, I'm gonna help." The women says looking at Derek, earning a death glare by me, Scott and Stile all behind her, Stiles holding the bat up ready to attack. The elevator shuts and I see a smirk cross her face. The elevator ride seems endless as we got up several floors. When we reach her floor we get out, I notice the lights flicker and wonder ahead of Derek. "Derek, shes not her." I say looking into her room. "Derek." Scott says grabbing out attention over to black blood and mistletoe. I hear nose coming to two double doors where Peter is thrown out and slides right in front of us."We have a problem." He says looking up at the alpha twin's huge alpha. "Big problem."

Before I can breath Derek is wolfed out and ready to attack. He pushed me to the side into Stiles's arms and ran after the huge alpha. He tackles them but fails to bring them down as the alpha elbows him in the ribs. I cringe in pain as the alpha attacks again and again. Scott wolfs out and goes to attack jumping off the walls and pouncing on the huge alpha. Claws fly through the air and it all becomes to confusing to watch. Suddenly Stiles and I see Cora on the ground behind them and look at each other nodding in agreement to get her. We get Peter off the ground and run to Cora's side as Aiden and Ethan hold Scott up on the wall. "Ethan Aiden stop! You don't know what your doing!" Scott chocks out causing us to look at him, my eyes flash gold. "Alyssa!" Peter yells shaking me out of my wolfness. "All we want is her!" The huge alpha barks out. I look to see the teacher heading to the elevator as Derek gets up. I make sure Stiles and Peter are okay before I'm running down the hall to the elevator before Derek stops me seeing the alpha twins running after her.

Peter picks Cora up and throws her over his shoulder reminding me of our childhood when he took us to get ice cream. I snapped out of my day dreams as Derek yelled. "Dont stop!" Still wolfed out. Stiles on the other hand decides to stop and when the alpha comes in the room smashes the bat sending into a thousand tiny pieces earning a growl from the huge alpha. Derek pushes me through the doors falling into Peter. I watch as Derek and Scott stand ready to fight. Scott jumps and Derek helps him up as he pulls the light down hitting the alpha in the face, the light blinding them and sending them to the ground.

Peter Stiles and I run through another set of double doors, placing Cora on the metal table Peter steps back to make sure shes okay. "Wheres the big guy?" Peter asks as Scott and Derek run through the doors, Derek shutting them tight. "Their close." "What about Ms. Blake?" Stiles asks causing me too look at Derek. Scott nods his head. "What does that mean, that shes gone?Are you kidding me?" Stiles asks but gets barked at by Derek. "Be quite!" "Are you telling me what to do? When the women who is psychotic and mas-murdering people and seems to be very attracted to you, the second one that is, had got my father tied up waiting to be sacrificed." The boys says, anger in his tone. Scott steps forward placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Stiles their still out there." "An-and they want her right? Which means we don't have her now either, so my dad and Cora are both dead!" Stiles shouts in Derek's face. "Hey Stiles clam down." I say stepping between the two hot heads. "Not yet." Scott goes over to Peter. "Is she really dieing?" He asks "Shes defiantly not getting any better." He responds tending to her. "We have to help her." I say stepping forward. Scott nods in agreement as Jennifer walks in. "You cant, but I can. You get me out of here alive and I'll help her." She demands. "There is a pack of alphas that want me dead, I can heal her and tell you were Stiles's father is, only when I'm out of here and safe, only then." She demands. "No, you heal her and then we will see about getting you out alive!" I bark my claws extending getting pissed walking toward the women in front of me. "Your pregnant, its not like you can do much." She says looking at me causing me to growl. "But I can." Derek says coming up next to me causing me to smile. Scott steps in and holds us back. "Stop!" "She tried to escape " Derek barks. "I was trying not to get killed, you cant blame me for that." She says all innocent. "If your one of the good guys then heal her." Stiles begs. "Not until I'm safe." "I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion, lets torture her." Peter chimes in . Derek pushes Scott off of him. "Works for me." He says through clenched jaw. Suddenly over the loud speaker a familiar voice speaks. "Excuse me can I have your attention please. Mr. Deaucallion, sorry just Deaucallion, would like the women calling herself Jennifer brought to the ER reception, do this and everyone else goes free. You have ten minutes." The women says in a somewhat calm panicked voice.

"He's not going to hurt her." Jennifer says looking at Scott. "Shut up!" Derek barks back. "He won't, Scott you know why." She said looking at the boy with pain on his face. "He doesn't just want Derek, he wants the most rarest alphas." "A true alpha." Peter says looking at Scott. "What the hell is that?" Stiles asks confused. I stare at Scott seeing him for the first time, all of his qualities and agreeing. "Someone who doesn't have to lie, steal or kill to be an alpha. They have all the qualities of an alpha." Peter says smiling at Scott. "Our little Scott." He says teasingly messing with his hair. I smile and lightly tap him in the back. "It doesn't matter." Scott says looking at Derek with an expressionless face. "We still need to get her out of here. My mother said there was an ambulance coming in 20 minutes, I don't think we have been here that long so if we can get down to the garage then we can get on that ambulance we can get out of her." Scott says and Peter replies but I'm to busy trying to take away some of Cora's pain to listen. "I'll help you." Derek says causing me to look up at him as Jennifer replies. "Sorry but I'm not going anywhere without Derek." I growl at her but then realize I would say the same thing. "Me too." "I'll do it." Peter replies looking at me. I send him a smile. "But I'd prefer to be other there with a weapon." "Like what?" Stiles asks. "Something better than a bat." Peter replies smirking. The rest of them search the draws for something anything well I tend to the sweating limp werewolf trying to take as much pain away as grab a needle full of something I couldn't remember what, but it would help make Peter stronger. I drove the needle into his chest and pushed the fluid out. He stumbled through the doors muttering something and tossing the needle to the side.

Derek, Jennifer, Stiles, and I escaped with Cora and headed to the garage. We saw the ambulance's flashing lights and rushed to put Cora into the back, Stiles and I sliding in on both sides of her. "Stay here." Derek ordered me as Jennifer saw something. then I heard Kali and I got scared, I wanted to go protect Derek but Stiles held me back, shutting the doors. I watched as Derek and the teacher ran away from the alpha.

I started to breath heavily and held my face in my hands. "Okay, we're okay, are you okay? Why does it look like your not breathing? Oh because your not." Stile said panic picking up in his voice. My head shot up and I saw the boy start to give her mouth to mouth. He tried blowing air over and over nothing working. Panic was filling the room and she still wasn't breathing. He went to blow air again when suddenly she was gasping to breath. We sat back in relief. "Next time I put my lips to yours you better be awake." The boy said wiping the sweat from his forehead. "So you like her?" I asked curiously. "Next subject please." He said blushing. "Okay well wanna hear the baby names I picked?" He simply nodded. "If its a girl Bianca, Williow, Cassandra, or Laura after his sister but that might not be the best idea. If its a boy I was thinking Derek of course, Mason, Luke or Logan." He smiled and nodded. "Luke means light, I liked it because I thought there maybe light at the end of our dark tunnel." I smiled and we remand silent.

I was slowly falling asleep when Stiles started to talk to Cora. "Maybe your right maybe all was do is just show up and find the bodies. Well I don't want to be the one to find my father's body." I heard him start to choke up and I sat up embracing him in a hug. "Your so strong and you'll have to be because its only going to get worse but I promise you will not be the one to find your father's body." I said hugging him tighter. We sat back in silence but heard a noise. We went to look who it was and saw the alpha twins. We sat back and hide swallowing the lump we both held in our throats.

A few moments later we heard another noise. We peared out the window and saw Scott carrying Peter. We swung open the door and Peter was thrown into my side. "Where is Derek?" I asked frantically. "I have to go back for them and my mom." I nodded and Stiles spoke up. "We have two problems, Kali has the keys for this thing and we just saw the twins walk by 30 seconds ago." Scott nodded shutting the ambulance and walked away.

We sat in silence again as I took off my cardigen, despite my shivering, and tried to wipe the sweat from Cora's forehead. Not long after Isaac come with a car and we put Cora in it. "Nice of you to show up." I said smiling. He forced a smile but was clearly pissed off. I went to sit in the back. "Stiles come on." I said. "Stiles!" Isaac yelled but he kept running. We go in the car and were ready to go. "Come on lets go." "Not without Scott." Isaac said. "What you want the Argents dead to come on make a choice." Peter said. "Go Isaac Scott can take care of himself." I said reasoning him. He backed up almost hitting the twins ans sped off. We were out thankfully and I sat back and relaxed for real this time. "Derek!" I yelled and Peter held me back trying to calm me. "He will be fine right now we have to keep going." He said glaring at Isaac.


	16. Chapter 16

When we reached were the Argents were suppose to meet us there was an eerie feel. "Wasn't the lsat time you saw the Argents when you ripped apart Kate?" Isaac asked turned both turned around to see no Peter. Soon Derek showed up and got Cora out of the back " where are the others?" Stiles is holding off the police." "Ame Scott and his mom?" "Jennifer has Melissa and Scott..." I looked at Derek tears unthreatening to leak from my eyes. "Derek where the hell is Scott?" I shouted at him. "He went with Deucalion." Derek whispered back and got into his car leaving me alone with Isaac Allison and Chris. I looked at the car as it drove away. I grabbed Isaac and ran towards the car. "Stay wten them." Derek said to me with pleading eyes. Isaac got in shut the door and I watched as they drove off.

I walked over to Allison tears threatening to escape my eyes and they did once I fell into Allison's opened arms. She ushered me into their car and we went to pick up Stiles. Well on the way to the Argent's apartment Stiles and I hugged each other trying to comfort the pain we both felt. Once we reaches the house Stiles told them of how their last name was written on the doors in the hospital. Chris was going to be taken and we all knew it no matter how much he tried to deny it, which he did a lot.

I sat in their study as the planned and plotted on how to stop Jennifer and get Melissa and the Sheriff. He made Stiles was still able to help. He was losing faith but Chris told him not to. I said I would help because Derek sure in the hell wasn't going to let me help him. I wast back and listened as they plotted and schemed. I looked at Chris intently knowing he wasn't going along with the same plan. "Stiles and Lydia will be at the school Allison at the bank and Hailey can you go to Deaton's?" Chris asked me snapping me out of thought. I nodded my head and sat up. "I'll go home and change and headed over there right away. I smiled waved by and started my long walk to my apartment.

I closed my eyes listening to the sound of nature trying to hear if I was being followed. I turned around and saw Isaac heading into the apartment, he was going to be with Allison. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and continued walking. Soon was home and saw my huge closet. I opened it up and took out an outfit. I grabbed tight leather pants, an Abercromibe and Finch Dianne tank, a blue belt,black heels, my leather jacket, a matching leather studded bag, and blue lensed leopard framed sunglasses. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and wrapped a blue bandana around my headed. I fixed a smokey eye and eyeliner before heading to the kitchen I grabbed my key and headed to the door. I got on my old bike an rode off to the vet's office.

Once I got there I opened the door and said hello. A man with dark skins appeared and smiled. "can I help you?" he asked in a kind voice. " I'm Alyssa, Derek's bets/mate." I smiled at how straight his face was. "I'm here to protect you I guess." I smiled as he ushered me into the back.

I sat on one of the metal operating table. I closed my eyes and had to gasp for air. i was seeing Cora opening her eyes gasping. I looked down and saw Derek's veins turn dark purple or black.

I gasped my eyes flying open and flashing their up human color. Deaton stepped back in shock. "How'd you do that?" He asked "I-I don't know." I said holding my chest gasping. "What did you see?" He asked concerned. "It was through Derek's eyes. I saw Cora and then my veins turned black." He walked over placing a hand on my shoulder. "He is your mate." I nodded. "There is something else you can do. You can sense him and when he is hurt you will automatically be evaporated to him. You know how when an alpha erases their beta's mind, well you can bring back or see what was erased as, well the same way."He said causing me to become amazed. "You have been stressed. Stop trying to save everyone and follow their lead. You needed to step up now and become the real wolf you are." "What do you know that I don't. " I asked smiling. "You can become an alpha. When your eyes flashed they went from gold to a very dark red and back to gold."

I sat back on the metal table trying to think of a way to help them. Soon I got a text from Lydia. _Meet me at Derek's._ I replied yes and told Deaton I had to leave. he said he was fine and I meet Lydia at the door of the loft. We knocked and Peter answered. An awkward feel was present seeing as how the two had some bad history. We sat down on the couch as Lydia started talking. She told us they were in the root cellar. "Stiles said you've been there and your telling me you don't know where it is?" "Derek's mother, my sister erased it, we have no memory." This got my attention I shot up and grabbed Derek ready to push my claws into his neck when Peter pulled me back. "Alyssa?" " Deaton told me I could recover that memory. Because I Was his mate before the wolf form." I looked at Derek, Lydia and then Peter. Derek nodded and sat down. Peter let me go and I traced down Derek's neck. "Ready?" I asked but before he could answer I dug my claws into his neck. I saw the way too the root cellar. I was deep in the woods of the preserve close to where Derek and Paige use to go. **  
**

"I know where it is." I said taking out my claws and backing into the wall. Derek got up walking towards me. I pushed past him grabbing Lydia and running out the door. "Call Allison tell her we need to go to Deaton." I said jump on my bike.

We headed down to Deaton's office. Everyone was there, filling up tubes with ice and a green leaf thing. They each held something that reminded them of their parent. I watched as they got held under water. As soon as they were under my eyes closed and I saw Derek eyes red and his veins black. I was gasping for air and when I opened my eyes I was standing in front of a steel blue eyed Derek and a sweating, breathing, conscious Cora.

**sorry this took so long but I wanted it to be good. And to those people whom leaked the new episode, how dare you that is when I have every Monday night marked as wolf out Monday and the only reason why looked forward to mondays. Anyways hope you like it and everyone have made it this far thank you. Can't wait to be tweeting during this coming Mondays episode if you want to follow me on twitter its rosie_forrel . :) **


	17. Chapter 17

It was a rainy Monday morning. It had been a little over a month since she had last seen...him. She rolled out of bed at 6:50 and showered. She blow dried her hair and pulled on straight-legged jeans and an over sized sweater. I went to wake Isaac and Scott up for school but they were already ready eating cereal. They smiled at me as they placed their dishes in the sink.

"Well who is ready?" I asked trying to pull off yet again another fake smile. I had been so much worse since Derek left. Isaac said I was always moody and the baby kept kicking constantly. They nodded their heads and we hopped into the car. I dropped them off at school and they headed straight for their friends, Stiles, Aiden Ethan, Allison, Lydia and Danny. They had become closer after that night. The night...I had to stop thinking of it, Derek and Cora were never coming back. I needed to move on.

I waved good bye to the crowd on teens/wolves/banshee. I started to drive off towards my doctors. Once I got there I looked around at all the couples, husbands with wives, sisters waiting to hear, mothers praying that the baby is healthy. I had none of that, my brother was in high school and I wasnt going to make him miss anymore school. I took a deep breath and headed for the check in window. I signed the forms and waited, and waited, and waited. It had to have been almost noon when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and the saw the same group of teenagers I waved good bye to only hours earlier and Dr Deaton and Peter. I smiled and hugged them all. I was becoming impacient, looking around for maybe even just a glimpse of him or Cora. I knew I wouldn't see either of them but it was worth a try.

Finally they called my name and we all got up. The nurse looked at me and I looked back at the group, my family, I could only choose three. "Isaac, Peter, and

...

...

...

...

...CORA!" I shouted. The girl walked through the door. I half ran to her pulling her close to me. She smiled as we separated and we nodded. I grabbed her hand to make sure she would not leave and we walked through the double doors.

I sat on a cold blue high table and pulled up my sweater. The nurse asked me several questions well the doctor felt my stomach. "So who is the father?" The nurse looked between Isaac and Peter and they just gave blank stars. "The father isn't here. Unfortunately he is way on a work trip and couldn't get out of it." I said grabbing Cora's hand again. The nurse smiled and nodded. Soon I felt the cool gel being rubbed across my stomach. The nurse searched for the heart beat and soon picked it up. It was the perfect beat almost like a song. "Do you want to know what the sex is?" She asked and I shook my head no. "No, not until the father is here." She nodded in understanding and wrote on her notes.

"Your baby is healthy and perfect." "Thank you doctor." I said as she finished up wiping the gel off. It was a little after one when I walked out and saw the tired faces of my family. "The baby is perfect." I said smiling and they returned the smile. "lets get something to eat then." I said and I pulled Cora to my car. "Tell me everything." I begged her but she said he begged her not to tell me anything and said 'He is trying to protect you.' "Cora tell him I love him and I want him home...NOW! His baby wont stop kicking me. It constantly beats me up and I have been soo moody without him. I need him and you Cora. I need help." I said starting to sob. She tried consoling me as we parked in the Friendly's parking lot. I got out and walked in with Isaac. We all sat down and the lunch passed with a blur.

I'm not quite sure how but I was home in my usual sweats and lying in bed watching all the Twilights and Titanic and the Notebook and every other sad romantic tragedy movie ever made.

Isaac curled into my side hugging my waist. "Alyssa?" I looked down at him confused. "I know you miss him and I know you know Cora knows where he is." I nodded back not sure where this was going. "Why don't you just follow her and find him, bring him home?" "He doesn't want to be found. He says he is trying to protect me and I respect that. I'm not going to try and find him. He will come back on his own." I responded kissing his forehead and getting up. "But what if he never comes back? What if you are having his kid and he doesn't show up?" Isaac asked. I stopped walking shivered and walked to my room. I fell asleep shortly after. I woke up after I felt someone touch me. My window was open and I looked out it. I had thought I saw his shadow but ignored it.

That night I cried myself to sleep. I missed him. I missed Derek. I need Derek.


End file.
